


The Pleiades

by Under_The_Table



Series: Moon's Fate [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Character Turned Into a Ghost, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Not so much horror, OT7, Other, Platonic Relationships, Thriller, but maybe, spiritism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Under_The_Table/pseuds/Under_The_Table
Summary: ' I want you to be safe. I need us to be reunited again.' Yoohyeon said, clawing at her camera.Yoohyeon didn't have a lot of time left. Half a year, if she was positive. She needed to protect everyone. Yes, they broke everything in the past, like a snow ball falling from a shelf, but it was time for all of them to have a happy ending. Nothing, even crazy godesses or cruel hunters, would take it away from them.





	1. Memory Lane

Now, as Yoohyeon was facing the old mansion in the middle of the woods, abandonned, every memory she ever had came back to her, just like a blow of fresh air. It was like a film she was looking at, a little torn and damaged by the years and traumas. However, she was determined to go inside and solve everything. She turned her camera on and pushed the heavy gate of steel and walked inside the yard. Weirdly, she was feeling observed. Maybe by ghost of the past, or mind-twisted goddesses or evil spirits. Anything could be possible. She used to be careful with this place. Then, she used to be scared, but now it was different. She had gain power in the last 15 years, she was a thirty years old woman, she was more powerful than this. She arrived in front of the front door of the mansion. It was not lock, at least not by a key of some sort. It was locked magically, of course it was, but she was stronger than that. No fear or magic could sweep her of her convictions. The hall was looking expensive, just like back in the days, but not as impressive. The years had worn off the charm a lot. She heard a clock playing the Big Ben's Melody, just like when she was a student. Yoohyeon knew it wasn't suppose to play right now. It only ever played at midnight.

 

' I don't know who is still there. Dami, Sua, Jiu... I don't care, but you are not coming onto my way.' She said loudly in the empty hall.

 

A light breeze rised, closing the door in a sudden slam. Yoohyeon didn't winced a bit. They were letting her be. She walked down the corridor at her left and saw all the pictures of every students that used to go at this place. A wave of rage boiled in her as she was looking at every kids that had to put up with fear and stupid rules. She stopped at the last photo.

 

Her year.

 

'Oh, would you look at that? Siyeon's and I faces are cut off. It was you, Sua, right? You were mad that your pet was running away.'

 

Nothing happened. So, it wasn't Sua. It was definitly a ''good'' spirit then, because Sua would have attacked her in any way possible. She was an angry goddess who went even more mad when she was refused what she wanted by the stars. She continued her way to arrive into the common room for the girls. She sat on the couch, waiting. The grey haired-girl knew what to do.

 

She felt a breeze.Her friend was standing in front of her. Yoohyeon always had a hard time telling both spirit apart.

 

'Good afternoon, Dami.'

' Yoohyeon, I'm Yoobin. Not Dami...'Said the spirit, smiling sadly.

'That's what I would expect Dami to say, you know.'

 

Dami , or Yoobin, looked different from what she used to look like when they were kids. She was thinner, her hair were longer and a little purpleish. She was wearing a black dress and had a book in her hands. Yoohyeon also noticed how black sand was scattered under the spirit's feet. Last time they met, it was dirt and dead leaves. Yoobin had explained it was coming from her 'Soul Palace'. Perhaps, it had been changing in the last three years.

 

' You had a make over? Can Damned ghost even do that?' She asked, genuiely curious about it. Even thought she didn't like the place, she couldn't put all her anger and bitterness on the other woman. It was the place's fault, not the other's.

' I'm past the title of an angsty Damned ghost. I became the guardian of the place... Kind of. I don't stay here all the time, but I always have an eye on it.' She smiled, happy that Yoohyeon wasn't letting all of her anger out.

'What are you even guarding the place from? Aren't the woods...'

' I cleansed the woods, if you haven't notice. So, most of the times, it's from journalists, ghost hunter or brat that want to squat the place.'

'Took you long enough.'

 

Both women looked at each other. They knew it was time for the serious talk that Yoohyeon came for.

 

' I came for help. I'm happy I didn't end up on Sua.'

'She chased you and Siyeon back in the days. She never came back. What kind of help do you want?' Yoobin asked.

 

Because now, Yoohyeon wasn't doubting it was Yoobin's spirit. Dami would have screamed at the mention of Sua. She would have gone mad and disappear into thin air. Yoohyeon wasn't the only one who had trauma. It was a different kind of trauma, of course, but they had scars. All of them. She knew about how the girls were doing, but not how bad they would react to seeing her. She already knew that Dami or Yoobin would both be fine in front of her. Even if they were alter-ego, they were both friends with the same person, but Dami would have refuse anything related to Jiu or Sua. It was difficult for Yoobin, yes, but Dami...

 

Dami was on another level.

 

' I want you to be safe. I need us to be reunited again.' Yoohyeon said, clawing at her camera.

' Why? What's happening?' Yoobin asked, clearly worried.

' I want everyone to be happy again and not stuck on earth between life and death.' Yoohyeon repeated and Yoobin frowned. Yoohyeon was not telling her all the truth.

' Yoohyeon, you're my friend, but if you don't tell me why you want to be with me again, I will have to chase you from here. You're not acting like yourself.'

' I... I think we're all in great danger. I heard of an organization that is chasing us. Not any other ghost, just us. They're calling us the Dreamcatchers. And I'm not talking about both of us. I'm talking about everyone.'

'And so you want to reunite everyone... Even Sua and Jiu?' Yoobin asked, flinching a little.

' No, not Sua and Jiu. I need Minji, Bora, Handong, Gahyeon you and... Siyeon.' Yoohyeon completed and Yoobin sighted. It hurted to pronunce the name of your best friends you could no longer see.

'Why are they chasing us? What do they want to do to us? Who are they?' Asked the purple-haired spirit, pouting a little.

' I don't know who they are, but I know they are chasing us to use some of our 'abilities' and do horrible experiments on us. That's why I want to reunite us again. We... You all deserve to be happy.'

 

Yoobin, without thinking, offered her hand to shake. They used to do that when they were still teenagers. Then she realized her mistake. Yohyeon was not like her. She was no spirit, no god or dark creature. They could never shake hands together again and the thought made her sad.

 

' Oh. I'm sorry, never min...' Yoohyeon shook her hands and a shiver crawled Yoobin's spine.

'Yoohyeon!'

'Thank you, Yoobin-ah. I have to go now.' Yoohyeon took a picture of her friend and disappeared into mist.

 


	2. Cachette Looser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You're doing great, Yoohyeonie... Let's meet soon, shall we?'

Yoobin was meditating in her soul palace. It looked like a beach, but at night. Anyhow, there were no stars or moon in the sky. Dami hated it. She much prefered the burning flames of candles. Yoobin had nothing to object about that. Her soul palace was nothing more than a representation of how she felt. Years before, it was a deep forest where it was always raining. Then, it had been a maze of fog. Now, it was a beach. A beach with black sand, scary water and candles as only source of light, but it was better than a maze. She heard a shuffling near her and Yoobin opened one eye, only to see Dami, standing beside her.

 

It was like looking at a mirror. Everything was the same and sometimes, Yoobin would doubt to be her true self, looking at her evil twin be much more like Yoobin than Yoobin was herself. She felt like like an impostor a lot in the past, but now she held much more confidence to be the good girl in the story. A powerful main character of her story.

 

' I can't believe Yoohyeon. How can you do that to us? How can youd ot this to me?' Dami said, interrupting Yoobin's train of thoughts.

 

Yoobin sighted. Dami used to be a strong spirit and she was a part of her, but nowadays, she was selfish and annoying. Maybe it was because Yoobin refused categoratically to give her power, to let her break her soul a little more. However, both of them were fond of Yoohyeon, their frienship being old and strong had weakened Dami in the best of ways.

 

'She's our best friend. She looked really scared back there.' Yoobin answered, not giving up on her calm. Dami stared at her, disapproving. It was a look that Yoobin was often given, by other spirits or by her alter-ego.

'She wants to bring you to the Moon Trio.' Dami said and Yoobin shook her head. She had trauma that included the Trio, but she holded no grudges against them. They used to be close friends, almost sisters, and if it goddesses and monsters hadn't jumped into their life, everything would have been fine.

'No she doesn't. She wants Bora, Minji and Siyeon.' Yoobin explained. She knew that her alter-ego would give up on the debat hearing those names. Just like Yoobin expected, Dami went livid and dissapeared into black sand. Such a Drama Queen. She returned to her meditating right after. The other girl was probably somewhere in the soul palace, messing with it by anger.

 

That what she would normally do. Fifteen years ago, she met Dami. Unfortunately, Dami was way more strong at the times and made major damages around Yoobin. She used to feel guilty about it, but she knew now that bad feelings such as anger, fear and guilt only made the other stronger. Now that Yoobin was starving the other from those feelings, she was only an empty shell from what she used to be. An empty shell who looked exactly like Yoobin, but called Dami.

 

Yoobin was stronger, that's why she was going to be fine.

 

*/*/*

 

Yoohyeon entered the bar, camera in hand. She was now in Texas, United-States. She knew that Siyeon would be there, in this ghost city. Siyeon used to rant about how cool the States were, how rock music was her life and how she just wanted to travel in a hot country. Most of the spirits there were Errands. Or Damned. Not powerful, but angry or sad. She immediately saw her senior and was stunned by her beauty just as always. She was looking exactly like last time. Her hair were long, curly and dark. The only thing was that she was more tanned, wearing leather pants and bold lipstick. She was singing on stage, a rock song that sounded familiar. Yoohyeon walked to the stage and could tell that Siyeon had noticed her. She made a sigh to the spirits playing instruments to stop and she joined Yoohyeon at the bar.

 

' What are you doing here?'

' Long time no see, eonnie. I came to find you, obviously.'

'Is there anything wrong? Is it Sua? Since when do you have grey hair?' Yoohyeon cleared her throat, conscious that every eyes were on them. It wasn't everyday that a mortal-looking girl would come into a ghost bar and talk with one of the said ghost. None of those american ghost could understand their Korean, of course, but Yoohyeon didn't appreciate the obvious nosiness.

 

'There is something wrong, but it's not Sua. Could we talk about it in a quieter place?' Yoohyeon asked, pointing the door with her chin. The other woman agreed and they both went outside of the pub , which was called Cachette, noticed Yoohyeon. It was pretty ironic that Siyeon would hide in a place called like that. The moon was full above their heads and they could see the stars really well. The wind was hurling into the empty space of the desert and if Yoohyeon ahd been weaker, she would have been scared.

 

'So, what is going on, Yoohyeon-ah?'

 

'I want you to be safe. I need us to be reunited again.' Yoohyeon said the same words she had told Yoobin. She could see the surprise on Siyeon's face.

 

' By us, do you mean you and I or the seven of us?' Siyeon asked

 

' The seven of us.' Yoohyeon saw the older woman frown and she had to quickly explain everything before Siyeon disappeared.

 

'Eonnie, I already explained everything to Yoobin-ah : we're all in great danger. I collected of an organization that is chasing us. Only us. They're calling us the Dreamcatchers. It's a project they have or something like that... They want to capture us and do horrible experiments on our abilities. When I talked about it to Yoobin, I've just heard about it and was really scared, but now I have more informations and I know they're really dangerous. This is serious matter, Siyeon-eonnie. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't, you know that.'

 

Siyeon nodded. It was true. Yoohyeon wouldn't be in front of her if it was no big deal. She would have stayed in South Korea and deal with it by herself. Even the fact that she found Yoobin was surprising. Siyeon didn't know much about how the other girl was doing and what she was up to nowadays. Still, Siyeon had question.

 

' Who are they? Tell me exactly why you want the seven of us together?'

 

' They call themselves Happy Faces, which does describe them well, in the creepy type of happy. I've been able to spy on one of their meetings and... They all have mask with a smile drew on it. It's scary. They didn't talk about us too much, but they did mention they had to capture us quickly, but eonnie, we're weak when we're alone. I made research about a ritual that would be able to make us stronger, but only if we're all together.'

 

'How is that ritual called? How does it works?' Siyeon asked again and this time, Yoohyeon frowned. She wasn't expecting the other woman to be this reluctant and curious. It wasn't the plan. She had to do something about it.

 

' It's called the Constellation Reunion. I would prefer to explain how it works once we reunited everyone, because it's really complex and long. So, are you in?'

 

' I trust you, so yes.' Siyeon answered and Yoohyeon gave her a quick but strong hug.

 

' Thank you eonnie. See you in a while!' Siyeon only saw the flash of her camera and Yoohyeon was gone.

 

Far away, in the same desert, a lonely silhouette was loooking at the moon, shiny and gigangtic in the sky. Like a crystal ball that could tell her dark secrets. ' You're doing great, Yoohyeonie... Let's meet soon, shall we?'

 

*/*/*

  
Siyeon was behind the pub, observing the sunrise on the desert. It was bright pink and deep orange, soothing her worries away. At least, normally it would, but not this time. Siyeon hadn't expected Yoohyeon to found her. She hadn't expected Yoohyeon to have changed so much in the past fifteen year. Siyeon would be lying if she said she hadn't be worried about th other girl, but she might have forget her at some point. Yesterday night, she had looked alomost intimidating if it wasn't from the little flame of love and fear that Siyeon saw in the other eyes. The honesty and the genuine concerns that Yoohyeon had shared with her had soften her heart. Maybe she was now a simple ghost, now. Maybe she wasn't suppose to mourn her past life. Maybe she wasn't suppose to miss her old friends... But she had. So much. There hadn't been a day where Siyeon would take a look at a plant without thinking about sweet little Gahyeon. Or an afternoon where she had missed the comforting presence of Han Dong. Or a morning to miss Yoobin's face.

She slided her hand inside her jacket and search for a specific object. The thing that was holding her back on earth. It was a photograph, old and a little torn on the edges. The seven of them, having fun in the garden. It was rare that they were all together on the same picture, since Yoohyeon was always the photograph or that some of them were busy. This was before everything went down. She remember their discussions, how she was smiling so much it hurted and how beautifully the memory looked.

 

_'Eonnie, will we be able to be together forever?'_

_'I promise you, Yoobin-ah.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's me again ^-^
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I don't really have a plan where I'm going, but this seems nice so far...
> 
> Have nice times today, sleep well and eat great food!
> 
> See ya soon!


	3. Afternoon Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'I am sorry I wasn't there for you. I understand that you don't want to worry me or the other, but don't keep everything in your heart. Secrets are never good, we both know that.' Yoohyeon nodded.
> 
>  
> 
> 'Can... Can I hug you?' Handong opened her arms and Yoohyeon nuzzled in the embrace.

Yoohyeon had always promised Handong she would come and visit her hometown. She wished she could have done it while her friend was still alive and not under those circumstances. She wished she could have greeted her parents, met her siblings and do a lot of fun activities with her chinese friend. Handong did so many things for her and she always felt bad for not giving back those favors. She was now in front of the family temple her friend used to talk about so much. It wasn't a surprise if Handong chose that place to live her after life, unlike Yoobin who chose their late boarding school.

 

Unlike the popular belief where ghost could not move from their death place, ghost had the opportunity to move and travel more than humans. Ghost and spirits could teleport, float above the earth if they were powerful enough and also reclude into their own soul. Some were calling it Home, Soul Palace or the Other Side. That place was materialized into the reflection of one soul, reflecting the emotions or memories. Not like all people could do those things.

 

For example, Damned were the lower class of ghost. Not allowed to move from their death place, or to visit their soul. Those spirits would most of the times turn crazy and become angry ghost who haunted place forever, scaring the hell out of humans. They were called polteirgheist by the humans. The ghost who were Damned were most of the time dead by a surnatural cause, possesed or cursed by some black magic. Sometimes, people who died after realizing a crime against humans or the Gods were also Damned. Yoobin and Dami used to be Damned, but they worked hard on breaking the spell over them and become Guardians. Yoohyeon was not aware of what it took to change your Ghost statuts.

 

Speaking of Guardians, they were one of the most powerful spirits you could meet with Reaper, Angel and Demons. To become a Guardian you must have demonstrated a certain virtue in your past life. It could be anything, such as wisdom, loyalty, faithfulness, kindness... Being a Guardian gave you a lot of power, such as breaking or creating magical spell, changing your appearance, change the vision of others or even appear in a physical form to humans. Yoohyeon hadn't known a lot of Guardian in the last years, except for Yoobin, who was a surprise. Guardian were mostly living as recluse or avoided to talk to other spirits. They were superior to other spirits and it was fine if they didn't wanted to mix themselves with the rest. In the after life, you could do whatever you wanted.

 

As for the Errand, they were allowed to move, travel and such, but they could not visit their soul. It was a right they didn't earned in their past life, being ignorant about spiritism, not being put in contact with supernatural or just not aware of the bigger picture. Most ghost were Errands, it was like, the common population and most of them didn't know what they were missing by not having the opportunity to visit their soul. The concept itself was strange for them. How could you go into your own soul? Was it some kind of Inception concept? What use does it have? Most of Errands didn't felt the need to become more than what they actually were. Some were staying by the sides of their loved ones, others were avoiding them and having the time of their afterlife. From what she knew, Handong was an Errand. Not like it was a bad thing and actually, she did know about the bigger, the supernatural world and spiritism. She was the first one to know and she saved people life with that knowledge. It was a surprise that Handong wasn't a Guardian. It was the same thing with Siyeon. She had expected her to be something bigger, considering everything the girl was put throught before she died.

 

The Gods were dumb and ignorant, sometimes.

 

Yoohyeon breathed the fresh pure air and walked into the temple, camera in hand. It was full of people, alive or dead. Temple were always crowded by ghost of all sort, because of the calm and memories it held. Well, time to find Handong now.

 

 

*/*/*

 

 

Yoobin was in her Soul palace when she heard some noise. Then she felt a presence, a storng one. It was from the boarding school. Quickly, she approached the beach's water and a wave formed like a mirror in front of her. A mirror showing every rooms in the school. She was looking for an intruder.

 

'Yoobin-ah! Who is intruding?' Dami asked, materializing by her side.

 

'I don't know, I'm searching... Oh wait, there!' Yoobin saw a silhouette on the roof. It was clearly not a human and not an Errand, since she had protected the mansion with a really strong spell.

 

'Who is that? Are you sure there's no breaking in...' Her alter-ego was annoyed and maybe a little scared. They both knew that it was for sure a powerful spirit, but why would they be there.

 

'Yes, Dami, I am sure! There's no possibility that...'

'Do you want me to go?' Dami asked, putting a hand on the Yoobin's shoulder and she hesitated. Dami knew how to deal with those. She was way more experienced in that area, but she had become weak. Plus, Yoobin knew that if she let Dami take control, she couldn't back off.

 

'No, I'm going, but stay ready to intervene.' Dami nodded and Yoobin walked through the wave. She appeared on the roof in a breeze. From where she was, she could tell it was a woman and from the aura she had, it was a Goddess. What the hell would a Goddess be in this place? In the place she was Guardian of! Dami breathed when she felt Dami panick in the back of her mind. It was a hot panick, mixed with rage and anticipation.

 

 

_Calm. I'm handling the situation._

 

 

Yoobin took three step toward the other spirit, conjuring her power to attack.However, the cloud of sand she was preparing turned into snow, falling onto her head slowly. She could feel the difference between the cold magic snow and the bright sun of June. She didn't know if the goosebump she felt was because of the snowflakes or because of fear. The purple-haired Guardian was thinking of a way to defend herself, but an angelic voice spoke.

 

'Don't worry, Yoobin-ssi. I'm not here to fight you.' Yoobin, wide-eyes, could feel Dami going crazy in her soul. What was she doing there?

 

'How have you been? I can see that you grew really powerful... Do you want some tea?' The goddesse materialized a table with two fuming cup of tea out of thin air. Her hair were blonde, almost white, and shining like a million of shooting stars. She was dressed nicely, in a black-laced dress with a hat on top of her head. The blue of her eyes clearly showed that she wasn't under her human form.

 

'What are you doing here, Jiu-ssi?' Yoobin asked and the other woman laughed. Damn, even if Yoobin knew who she was, she couldn't resist and love the sound of that soft giggle.

'Oh, are you still angry after me and Sua? Even after fifteen years... Anyway, come on, your tea is growing cold.' Some kind of magic pulled Yoobin to sit in front of Jiu. She couldn't move from the chair and it was truly scary. It showed that the goddess was impatient and if you want to survive, you don't annoy the Gods.

 

_After fifteen years!? Is she serious!? Can I kill her right now, right there!?_

 

Dami was screaming in her soul.

 

'How is Dami?' Jiu asked and Yoobin scoffed at the words. 'Not so good, huh? My apologies...' The woman said, but her fake excuses were tinted with a sort of arrogance that neither Yoobin or Dami unnoticed.

 

'She is screaming, right now. What do you want from me? Because you didn't only came here to have tea, aren't you?'

 

'Well, even though it would be nice to have a nice tea afternoon together, you are right. You're gonna do something for me.' Seeing Yoobin's skeptic expression, she continued.'Don't pull that face, of course you are going to do it. You want to help Yoohyeon-ssi, don't you?' The wind was going stronger around them as Yoobin was taking a deep breath to calm her power.

 

'I'm listening.'

 

'You see, I happened to pity the fate that seven of you got. Of course, it is not usual for me to have comppassion toward humans. However, exceptions do happens and even if I don't like you girls, you know what the other Gods and I hate?'

 

Yoobin and Dami knew.

 

'First thing, we hate that people touch what is ours. You experienced what happens to us when we grow jealous, right?' Yoobin nodded, trying to block the bad memories. 'Second thing, contrary to what you might think, we do not like fanatics. Especially fanatics of other Gods, they're so annoying! You know that too... And finally, we despise bad behaviors.' The last one was debatable, knowing what Jiu had ever done, but the threathening tone that she used was enough to shut down any form of comments. Yoobin never had tea with such a scary presence. Finally, she spoke, Dami's anger giving her a part of her power back.

 

'Are you telling me that the organization Yoohyeon spoke about is displeasing you? Are you using Yoohyeon again just for your own pleasure? Aren't you tired of playing with us?' Jiu shook her head.

 

'Haven't you listen to a single word I said? I have compassion and pity for you! Of course I am using Yoohyeon, we have this connection between us, but it does not affect the fact that I use her so you can have a happy ending. Isn't that a fair trade? If you get the happy ending I want to give you, there will be no more of those 'Happy Faces' to annoy me and then I'll get to finally take a break from all of this drama.'

 

Yoobin thought about it , sipping a little from her tea. She could never understand how the Gods' mind was working neither could she understand them. The only thing, that she could do for now was to do what Jiu wanted her to do. Having this thought put Dami in a swirl of bitterness, but they both knew that they had to do it. Despise everything, Jiu was always acting for the well-being Yoohyeon. Yoobin could not tell why, really, but if helping everyone meant Yoohyeon's safety, the Guardian knew that the goddess had no other choice but to help. Jiu was probably lying about a thing or two, but it wasn't so bad.

 

'At least, it's not Sua.' She told herself, and she could feel Dami agree. She looked at Jiu and finally spoke. ' Tell me what I have to do.'

 

'Find Lee Gahyeon for Yoohyeon and bring her here. Once it's done, I'll tell her what to do.'

 

'I'm a Guardian. I can't just go away from here like that.'

 

'You have Dami, right? Let her guard the place while you're fulfilling your task.' Yoobin nodded and she couldn't trust herself when Jiu smiled that false angelic smile.

 

 

*/*/*

 

 

By the end of the day, Yoohyeon couldn't find Handong anywhere in the temple. Yet her informations were clear. She would find her friend into the familial temple in Wu Dang. Yoohyeon sat on a bench, taking a break from all of this. Her skin was becoming grayer day by day and she could feel her body becoming lighter. If she was optimistic, she would say she had maximum of half a year left, not less. She didn't have time for all that.

 

' Yoohyeon-ah?' Hearing her name, Yoohyeon looked up to see Handong, in a beautiful cheongsam and looking more than happy. She had orange hair now, for a reason that was unknown. Had she became a Guardian? Maybe it had change in the last three years? Yoohyeon smiled when the other girl sat beside her.

 

'I've felt a weird presence in here. I was not expecting to see you here! I like your hair, you know...' Handong whispered, as she was scared to disturb the other ghost.

 

'Thanks. Yours are nice too. Are you a Guardian?'

 

'Yes.' Handong chuckled.'A month ago, I received a blessing from someone. I don't know who it was, but they had a mask on and did something to my candle... I'm pretty happy with it!' A mask? Could it have been one of the Happy Faces? Yoohyeon hoped not.

 

'What are you here for? I believe there must be something on your mind...'

 

So, Yoohyeon explained everything, just like she did with Yoobin and Siyeon. Once she was done, she excepted Handong to just agree on helping her.

 

'No. I won't participate.' Handong said and when she saw Yoohyeon's expression, she continued.' I trust you with my life, Yoohyeon. Or rather, my after life. The only thing is, you're not telling me everything. I know that, because I can see your finger tapping on the side of your camera, you can't stop licking your lips and your eyes are avoiding mine. So tell me, what had been really bothering you and I might reconsider my choice.'

 

Yoohyeon should not be that surprised. Handong had always been honest and caring of her. Always reading through people so easily. Shew could feel the tears behind her eyes already at the thought that maybe, maybe nothing really changed.

 

'I... There's two things. The first one that had me worrying is that I don't have much time left to save us all. I had been a ghost for three years now, and for whatever reason, I know that I don't have much time left. Don't ask me what makes think that, I just... Know.' She took a breath in.' And... I've been having those visions lately... I'm pretty sure it's Jiu fault. Those visions infromed me about what was going on with the Happy Faces and what I should do to remedy to the situation, but even if I know that Jiu wouldn't hurt me... I can't forget what Sua and Jiu did last time. To all of us.' Handong nodded.

 

It was clear to her that Yoohyeon didn't wanted to talk about it not to worry her loved ones. Plus, the panick of emergency that she was put into was... Scary, not to say the least. She hadn't know much about Yoohyeon after she died, not wanting to get stuck on memories of the past and left all of it behind her when she travelled back to China. She could have stayed beside Yoohyeon, but what have done would not be changed.

 

'I am sorry I wasn't there for you. I understand that you don't want to worry me or the other, but don't keep everything in your heart. Secrets are never good, we both know that.' Yoohyeon nodded.

 

'Can... Can I hug you?'Handong opened her arms and Yoohyeon nuzzled in the embrace. She missed Han Dong a lot. She missed every one of her friends.

 

'I'm gonna see you again really soon... Thank you eonnie!' Yoohyeon took a picture and dissapeared right after.

 

 

*/*/*

 

 

_' Yoohyeon-ssi!'_

 

Someone was calling out her name. It sounded familiar.

 

_'I know it's scary... But you just have to trust me. I'm doing this for you. It's always for you.'_

 

The girl looked around for the owner of the voice.

 

_' I am going to save you. I promise, I will. Just... Hold on and be strong until then.'_


	4. Eden Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Sua.'
> 
> 'Leave me alone, Jiu. I won't help those girls.'

It's weird for Yoobin to be apart from Dami. It's incredibly calm inside of her soul and much much less darker. It's almost raining in there, droplet on the surface of a grey ocean, waiting for something blue to pop-out. Her Soul Palace is a beach and it's a cloudy day . It's different, because with Dami, it only ever had been the night. Yet, somehow, it's terrifying. To know that Yoobin is alone now. She can't bear the solitude. She likes quiet places, comfy silence and warm presence near to her. Not some cold, rushing and sad loneliness where you stand in front of everything on your own. It has been a long time. Dami was maybe a monster, an abomination or a true demon , but she was a part of Yoobin.

 

Shame.

However, it was also strange to be in front of Gahyeon's place. Gahyeon was a famous Guardian in the middle. She was one of the most protective and dangerous she knew and had a reputation to have hurt several humans and ghost in great danger many times. Also, it wasn't like Yoobin was unfamiliar with the place, she heard Gahyeon speak many times about the orphanage she grew up in and how it was her home and that all the kids living with her were her family... Yoobin all got to know them in a different life.. The olders were at their school, just like Gahyeon and were in first year when everything happened.

 

_Some eleven years old that were gone too soon. By your own hands. Because of you. It's all your fault._

 

If Yoobin had still been alive, she would have shiver. It was her fault in a way, being the vessel of Dami at the time. It was her body that has walked the night of full moon in search of someone to torture. To torment. To hurt. Deep down, she knew that she would never have done that if Sua hadn't existed. If all the stupid rules were not made. If the legend hadn't been a true story instead. It was all the Gods' fault.

 

Especially Jiu and Sua.

 

'Are you going to wait in front of the building for centuries or what, eonnie?' Gahyeon voice startled Yoobin. The youngest was looking a little older than her eleven years old self. Taller but still soft and cute. She was wearing a flower crown, just like that awful night. Invisible tears were coming out from Yoobin eyes.

 

' Come on, eonnie. I missed you and I've been waiting for you to come for quite a time now.Come and hug me.' Gahyeon whispered and her voice was shaky, a sign that she was also crying.

 

They both ran into each other's arms.

 

*/*/*

 

Jiu was standing in front of Sua. She was in her chair, sick, bitter and weak. The whole room was a gigantic soul palace, a mix between their two soulds. The side of Jiu chair was clear, shiny and simple. White clouds were floating around her gold rose chair. It was the kind of chair you could find in the boarding school. Old, not so comfortable but still classy. On the side of Sua, it was totally different. Her chair was imposing, fuming in smoke and in some of dark metal. She never understood why her side of the room was covered in some sort of black slime, but it was Sua. Passionate, stubborn and like the humans were saying these days... A ''badass''. They had always been good sisters, colleague, always there for each other. Ever since they were created. Yet, in the past 15 years, it had been a rough time for the other goddess. They had known each other for centuries and the seven girl story wasn't going to break their bond. However, it was making it harder.

 

'Sua.'

 

'Leave me alone, Jiu. I won't help those girls.'

 

'You know that it will make you feel better, but as usual, you are being your own stubborn self. You are literally ruining your vessel and it won't be long until you have to find a new one if you keep it like that. Also, all the other Gods are making fun of you.' Sua frowned and flinched away, angry. Because Sua was always mad anyway, Jiu did not pay it attention. The other godess' ego had always been a weak point of her.

 

'Still. I don't care if I ruin my vessel, there will always another one to use. Beside, the other's opinion is the least of my concern.'

 

'Honestly, you are so immature, I never thought you could be like that. Okay, you were jealous of a human for loving a human you loved, but could you justy get over it? It is hurting you more than anything else for all I know.'

 

'I hate love. It is the worst sickness. How do you stay so strong even with the whole thing with that Yoohyeon girl?' Sua asked and she looked really tired, but still genuiely curious.'Are you sure that saving her will make you get over it? Why do you need to include the other girls? Couldn't you just let her die?' Jiu got up from her chair, a blind light making the dark goo retract on Sua's throne.

 

'I don't think you truly understand how strong that bond is. Since she got captured and tortured by those dumb Happy Faces, I can feel her pain. Every second, every day, I feel like I am the one in a coma. The worst is feeling her doubts and insecurities. Feeling her anger. You know that emotions are hard. It is almost as if she's making me human. They are torturing her and I'm suffering because of it. And you know what? She doesn't have much before she dies at that rythm. I'm scared about it. What will happen to me if she dies? She is... Litterally my meaning of life.' Jiu was out of breath and when she realized what she had just said, could feel the shame and humiliation going up her throat.

 

Sua was looking at her with piercing grey eyes.

 

'Alright.' Sua sighted. 'I am glad you finally shared the reason why you wanted so badly to help her. I trust you, but you are a hell of a liar most of the times. I guess you won't be telling me why in the world you need to include those girls, but you will be telling me one day.' Jiu was dumb founded. Well, that was easier than expected. 'Will I have to apologize? Ghost are sometimes so bitter and I really don't feel like fighting with Dami aka Yoobin or to just see Siyeon but... I'm doing it so Yoohyeon can survive and so you don't disappear or anything.' Mumbled Sua, looking on the bridge of sleeping. 'V and Suga are idiots. Real idiots.'

 

Jiu couldn't agree more on that.

 

*/*/*

 

The former orphanage was old, dusty but still looked like Gahyeon had once described it to them. Warm, welcoming. Even though if there were spider web at the windows, dust on the floor thick as a thick coat of snow and smelled like wet woods, Yoobin didn't mind. Because Gahyeon had been protecting this place so it was the same as in her memories with all her heart. Plants were growing everywhere, hurting a little Yoobin'S heart at the sight, but they were beautiful. Flowers, ivy, succulents. All type of plants and it was beautiful to see the contrast between the birth of spring and the death of old memories. Gahyeon always told them she would open a plant shop when she was older. They had spend the whole afternoon catching up on things. On how they were doing, what had changed and of course, Yoobin explained why she was there, mentionning the meeting with both Yoohyeon and Jiu. How they both became Guardian.

 

'So, you basically prayed and meditate for like... 10 years until you become a Guardian? That is crazy! I heard most Damned go crazy after two years and become demons or things like that...'

 

'I already had a demon inside me. I think that's what helped me in a way.' They both hesitated at the mention of Dami and Yoobin felt on the verge of crying again, because Dami was the one who killed Gahyeon, who was just a sweet little kid at that time. She only ever had been summer heat, sun flower and laughter behing a bush in a garden. Yoobin remember the many flower crown they were all gifted and how Gahyeon eyes would glitter everytime she spoke about something she was passionate about.

 

' You know I am not mad at you, right? I've never had been. Not even at Dami, Jiu or Sua. It is something extremely difficult to hold grudges after people like that.That's why I'm going to help, because I miss you all a lot.' Yoobin looked around the place, feeling uncomfortable by the other words.

 

'Then why did you decide to be here? To protect this place so fiercefully even when there's no longer anyone?' Yoobin asked, genuiely curious.' You could have stayed at the school...'

 

' I've made a promise. With Lalisa-eonnie, Jungkook-oppa, Momo-eonnie. To all my family. We sweared that we would still take care of this place after our death and that we would always lives happily ever after together...' Gahyeon frwoned.' I guess they forgot. They never came visit me, but I can't help but wait for them. They have to come back one day, right?'

 

The wooden floor cracked a little and Yoohyeon appeared by the door, this oh so mysterious camera in her hand.

 

' Yoohyeon-eonnie!'

 

'Gahyeonnie... You grew up quite a lot.' The youngest broke into fits of laughter, invisible tears falling down her cheeks. The two woman shared a look.

 

'We don't have a lot of time. Cheese, Gahyeonnie!' And the flash of the camera blinded both Yoobin and Gahyeon.

 

'Now, we are ready. Let me just...' Yoohyeon disappeared again, in a bunch of feather, leaving Gahyeon gawping surprisingly.

 

' Wha-'

 

'Yeah, it happened with me too.'

 

*/*/*

 

Yoohyeon was in the middle of the forest, in a spot clear of trees. The sunset was painting the red in deep scarlett, royal purple and glowing gold. Six big tree logs were placed in a circle around her, each one of them with a developped pictures of them. She had left salt all around the circle and drew a pentacle around her with little white rocks. She had an hourglass in her hand and the sang was sloly going down.

 

_Soon, the ceremony would start._


	5. Rising from the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ' What the fuck is happening !?'  
> ' I don't know but we need to get out of here!'  
> ' How do we get those fucking ribbons out of us!?'

 

When the last piece of sand fell into the bottom half of the hourglass in Yoohyeon hands, Gahyeon and Yoobin were waving at each other in goodbyes, Handong was listening to the prayers of a little boy in need of help, Siyeon was watching the sunrise yet again, Jiu was feeling out of breath and Sua was being bitter in her Soul palace. Suddendly, all of them saw a burgundy ribbon appearing in front of them and surronding them to tie their waist into the void. In less than a second, the dark silk was pulling them into nowhere. In less than a minute, they were all in the clearing of the forest, their body forcing them to stand on a tree log each, different esoteric objects scattered around each of them. Yoohyeon was standing in the middle, feather all around her. She was wearing a classy dress and woolen shirt, but she was also wearing a cape. A cape glistening to the fire that had surrounded their circle. The light of the sunset was illuminating her in a scary way, making her look empty, crazy, not herself. Yoobin was the first to notice something was off.

 

' Yoohyeon-ah! What's wrong?'

' Eonnie..? Where are we?' Asked Gahyeon, looking at the other girls in confusion.

 

' We are on the Olympus, aren't we Jiu?' Asked Sua, frowning at her sister. Jiu said nothing as the other girls were starting to panick quite a bit.

 

**-Silence.**

 

Everyone stared at the girl in the middle. This wasn't Yoohyeon voice.

 

**\- You are wasting my time. Let's go through this ceremony without any further adue. Jiu and Sua, you are going to step away from your vessels.**

 

' Are you serious? Jiu...' Sua started to object, but shut up seeing a clear fog leaving the other girl body. Her hair went from blonde to black, her eyes blue to brown ones and her skin lost the peculiar shine it had before. Sua sighted and closed her eyes. A black goo escaped her mouth to roll down on the grass. When she opened her eyes, they weren't green anymore, but a hazel shade and she was looking even more sick than before.

 

'Minji-eonnie? Bora-eonnie?' None of them answered, but smiled a bit at their friend.

 

**-No time for friendship reunion, you will have a lot of time for that after I've filled my part of the deal.**

 

' Oh no... I can see what's going on now...' Whispered Handong beside Siyeon, who was trying to untie the ribbon around her waist.

'What?'

 

**-By the power of the thunder resonnating in the clouds, the lightning illuminating the stormy sky, I , Zeus, gives the power to Kim Yoohyeon to...**

 

' Bless our faith.' Yoohyeon looked confused by the wavering in her voice.

 

**-To bless your faith, reunitate you in the...**

 

' Stars themselves...'

 

Everyone frowned. What was happening? The clear fog of Jiu surrounded the circle, killing the fire around, just like a blanket would have with a small flame. The black goo of Sua was creeping back into a screaming Bora, who was trying to kick it away, to cover her mouth and everything. Minji was calling for Jiu, praying for something to help them. Everyone was pulling desperately on the black ribbon now, tears streaming down their face.  Yoohyeon's body was disappearing and appearing as she was trying to speak, the volume and tone of her voice changing constantly.

 

' What the fuck is happening !?'

' I don't know but we need to get out of here!'

' How do we get those fucking ribbons out of us!?'

 

The clear fog surrounded Minji and Jiu was there again as Yoohyeon slowly dissapeared into thin air.

 

' _Enough!_ ' Screamed the goddess. She materialized a shiny fencing foil in her hands and cut all of the black ribbons attaching the girls on the tree log. Everyone passed out on the grass as the sun was rising.

 

*/*/*

 

Yoohyeon opened her eyes. The neon lights blinded her for a couple of minutes. What a weird dream she had done. But what was even more bizzare was the room she was in. She didn't remember falling asleep in here. It looked like an hospital room, with several beds around her and she had a strange machine attached to her arm. She pulled it off in a hiss of pain. Her bang fell in front of her eyes. Her hair were brown. When had they ever been grey? Why was she expecting them to be this color?

 

\- Good morning! Did you slept well?

 

On the bed beside her, a boy with blond hair was smiling at her with kindness.

 

*/*/*

 

Yoobin woke up with a groan. Everything was a mess in her head. What had happened? She could remember everything clearly, but questions were dizzying her mind. Where was Yoohyeon? Was she okay? Why had Yoohyeon acted so off? Why had she disappeared like that? How did they got there? What was the ceremony supposed to do? She looked around her, the other girls were just starting to wake up. Dust and cinder were continuing to float around, the sun was hiding behing a thick coat of grey cloud and it was as if she had her head in a cotton ball. It wasn't pain, it was something more As for the two goddess, who were standing, talking to each other. She was feeling a rage bubbling in her chest, just like volcano on the verge of exploding. She couldn't feel her heart, nor she could feel her throat. She couldn't feel anything else than anger filling her veins, flowing to her fingers, where a tingling sensation of magic started to manifest. Without thinking, she called Dami to fuse their powers together. The other part of herself was far away in the Soul palace, but something strong helped her to call out Dami's name.

 

_Give me your power._

_Yoobin, are you..._

_Shut up, Dami and obey._

 

They were now one and she could feel the power overwhelming everywhere in her soul,mind and heart. A giant scythe made out of sands quickly formed in her hand and she got up, almost floating. It was all Jiu fault. It was all Sua fault. They're the culprit. She ran and brought the blade of her weapon toward the back of the goddess. The latter turned around and countered the attack at the last minute, a look of surprise appearing on her face for a moment. A fissure in the mask.

 

'Finally, a damn emotion!' She screamed on top of her lungs.

 

She could not stop hitting the other woman, attacking her over and over again, even if Jiu did not retaliate. The blonde woman had her fencing foil in hand but only used it to block her attacks. She saw Sua trying to stand between the two, but Jiu pushed her in the grass just on time, as Yoobin scythe almost scratched the other face.

 

' Yoobin-eonnie! Stop!' Shouted someone behind her.

 

_We don't care._

_We?_

 

' Yoobin-ssi, I know how you feel but...' Jiu tried to say but she interrupted her.

 

'How I feel!? You don't know shit about feelings! You are a selfish, egocentric, cruel and sadic goddess! All those damn words about compassion were empty speech!'

 

A hand tried to grab her shoulder and pull her behind, but she hit that person in the face with her elbow.

 

'You used Yoohyeon and all of us only for your own benefits and I'm never gonna pardon you!' She pushed with her feet in the goddess in her stomach and Jiu fell down. Yoobin pulled her weapon on top of her head, ready to hit the other with a final strike when a pair of arm surrounded her from behind.

 

'Yoobin-ah, it's okay... I've got you. We're all here... I'm here for you, just calm down. Please.' A voice whispered in her ear.

 

Siyeon. _Siyeon was here?_

 

' Yoobin-ah, you're not alone. We got your back. Just let the anger go.' A calm and soothing voice said from behind her as a hand reached for her shoulder.

 

Handong. _Since when Handong had been here?_

 

' Eonnie, it's all okay. Everything is gonna be okay.'

 

Gahyeon. _Sweet Gahyeon?_

 

Yoobin let the handle hit her forehead in defeat as a single tears rolled down her eye. The giant scythe dissapeared in black sand, floating away in a sweet breeze.

 

' We need to talk.' Sua said from behind them, but her voice wasn't harsh, it was almost... Almost human.

 

'Let's go somewhere else, please.' Whispered Yoobin, but in the silence of the clearing, everyone heard her.

 

'The boarding school?'

 

'Yes, please.'

 

*/*/*

 

-So, your name is?

 

\- My name is Park Jimin! You know, it's probably the first time you meet me, but I've been one of your roomate for like... Almost three years now!


	6. Waking up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'You know why it had failed, right? You know why.'
> 
> 'Yes. I do.'

Siyeon only ever had one love in her life and it had been Yoobin. Of course, it hadn't gone well, considering the fact that they were all dead mainly because of her feelings toward the other girl, but even in the afterlife, she couldn't help but want to take Yoobin hand and run away from... Everything. Siyeon never told Yoobin she loved her. She never told anyone. Because when you love someone, you want the right timing. Siyeon didn't wanted their timing to be cursed forest, crazy godesses and thunder over their heads.

 

However, it still had been all of that. Even though Siyeon never confessed, Sua still knew. Sua still went mad. Sua still ruined Yoobin's life. She ruined all of their life. So, seeing her standing in front of them, with an apologetic look on her face was a gigantic contrast of the twisted-minded monster etiquette she had gotten from Siyeon.

 

Gahyeon and Handong were utterly calm, bringing a soothing energy over Siyeon, who was still hugging Yoobin after the events in the clearing. The purple-haired ghost was wearing a blank expression on her face, as if she couldn't control her body anymore and it broke something in Siyeon.

 

Too much memories.

 

Jiu was surprisingly looking shock too, as if she hadn't planned anything that happened in the last 24 hours. Perhaps, there had been a misunderstanding about the said 'ceremony'.

 

It could have been a bloodbath.

 

Siyeon shivered at that thought.

 

'Jiu.'

 

Sua had spoke from the corner of the room. She was looking hurt and hesitant to enter the room, as if she was keeping her distance out of respect.

 

Which was silly.

 

'You got to explain what happened.'

 

The blonde divinity sight and started to speak.

 

*/*/*

 

It was a little bit odd. Something in Yoohyeon was at the time really familiar sitting at the table with those people, looking at her like they knew her for years, but her gut feeling was screaming to her to just run.

Jimin had explained to her that she had been in coma for 3 years and that her aunt had placed her into a private medical institution, for getting better health care. At this table, everyone was sharing her room and Yoohyeon couldn't help but feel it was a little weird? That those people had shared a room with an unconscious girl for 3 years?

But Jimin was a sweet, kind person and Yoohyeon had no reasoon not to trust him. He had brought food and water for her right after she had woken up and when she had felt the urge to puke, he had gave her a bassine and rubbed her back in a calm motion.

They were five at that table. A thailand girl with a cute face named Lalisa, Jungkook, who was a tall and muscular guy who had a bunny smile, another boy who was pretty small and called Jihoon, Jimin and herself. They were all trying their best to not look at her as if she was a ghost but it was not really working.

\- How was it? Jihoon asks and the little group looks like they're all holding their breath, as if everyone had been too scared to ask but were all curious about it.

  
\- You mean... Being in coma?

  
Jihoon nodded.

  
\- Well, I think it felt like sleeping? I think I dreamed a bit while sleeping? I'm not so sure, because I was unconscious and... You can't really be conscious that you are inconscious?

  
\- How did you got in coma? Lalisa's voice as cute as her face asked. Yoohyeon pauses for a moment, trying to remember, but a headache stopped her from that.

  
\- I dont know, Yoohyeon shrugged a little.

 

 

*/*/*

 

 

'So, you're telling us, that Yoohyeon was not really a ghost, she is actually alive but in coma and that she actually got kinapped and tortured by the Happy Faces, which is the cult of a God of life who went crazy because his lover, a God of Death, disappeared? And that the reason they went after Yoohyeon is because she is the only one on earth that have a bound with a Goddess and they want to sacrifice Jiu in order to make this God, Sugar or whatever, back into existence?'

Jiu cringed as Handong was resuming everything she had explained in the last hour. The girls had been quiet, listening carefully to everything without a single exclamation. Sua knew almost everything about that, except for the ritual. The ritual who had been a complete disaster.

 

It could have been a bloodbath.

 

'Yes. That's what I'm saying.'

 

'And so you made a deal with freaking Zeus in order to just travel back into times and change the whole timeline so that the seven girls would be safe from that? What the fuck is wrong with you? No Gods would want to mess with time-travel, why would you do that!?'

 

Everyone got startled at Sua's outburst. She was definetly angry.

 

'You know why it had failed, right? You know why.'

 

All the girls turned to Jiu.

 

'Yes. I do.'

 

'Care to tell us why it went as it went?' Asked Sua, finally taking a few step in the room and starring at Jiu.

 

'Because the Happy Faces woke her up before she could do that. They knew what was going on.'


End file.
